


Like a Rock on the Blue ( On the Great Blue )

by helenayang



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Night
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenayang/pseuds/helenayang
Summary: 「我覺得挺划算的。」他湊過來吻他，嚐起來是酒和梔子花和汗水交織而成的味道，笑出眼角密集的尾紋。「而且我能在別人面前吻你。」
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 15





	Like a Rock on the Blue ( On the Great Blue )

踏進酒店大廳時，尼爾的頭髮裡還有零星的玫瑰花瓣，拉炮五彩紙屑，額頭有被印上明顯的鮮紅色唇印，被他一路攙扶著，領帶鬆垮垮地掛在脖子上，領口大開，鎖骨積著汗水，外套被紅酒和薯片碎屑弄得一塌糊塗。他們引來住客詫異的眼光，服務員的關切，直到夜班經理認出他們身上過於正式的西裝，為兩人按下上樓鍵，延長開門時間，讓他能撐起一個醉酒的成年男子走進電梯，回到他們下午入住的套房裡。

他不記得尼爾是容易醉酒的類型，但到派對進入尾聲時，他甚至已經沒辦法好好拿著一杯四分之一滿的酒，只顧著唱對不上拍子的歌，為了小事放聲大笑，每隔幾分鐘就要來找他討一個吻，去個廁所都需要他攙扶，才有辦法走路，或站穩，他沒想過戴上婚戒後第一次為丈夫脫下褲子是為了這個。 _我感覺可以再來一杯伏特加_ ，尼爾總是對他這麼說，在打翻第無數杯的伏特加之後。他感到有些好笑，擺正那杯翻倒的酒瓶，在爵士樂和歌聲裡環住他的腰，在他的下巴印上一個吻。

_『我不認為他是真的醉了。』當艾佛斯終於把所有人趕出酒吧後，他們站在門口，尼爾正從他身後環抱著自己，眼睛閉著，鼻翼在他的臉頰肆意磨蹭。惠勒伸手拍了拍尼爾的臉。『你怎麼看？』_

_『我會說有人得寸進尺。』他撥開尼爾摸上胸口的手，尼爾咕噥一聲，頭顱繼續靠在他肩膀上。他無奈地笑起來。『謝謝妳的花。』_

_『謝謝驚人的牙齒解鎖表演。』她說。『真是可惜，我挺想拍下來的。』_

他讓尼爾靠在自己懷裡，用沒抱著他的那隻手刷開門鎖，看見照明自動亮起的那一剎那時鬆了口氣，後腳跟往後關上門，抬著尼爾的身體往客廳走。他看起來像是介於半夢半醒之間，會跟著腳步移動，但也隨時像要往後倒去。他最後手扶著尼爾的後腦勺，慢慢將他放倒在沙發椅上，撥掉藏在他頭髮裡的最後一點紙屑。尼爾慢慢地睜開眼，右臉頰壓在椅墊上，眼神試圖在他臉上對焦。

「我們在哪？」

「酒店，而我冒著被警察攔下的風險把你抬回來。」他開始為兩人脫下鞋襪。尼爾揉了揉眼睛，長長吐出一口氣。「你真的喝醉了嗎？」

「我不確定。」尼爾抬起右腳讓他捲下長襪，鼻子皺了皺，又解開襯衫的一顆扣子。「或許我只是玩得太瘋了，我好像轉了一百個圈還什麼的。」

他笑了一聲，抬起他的右腳在手裡按壓，拇指推進他的腳趾間。「那是場很好的派對。」他聽見尼爾發出舒服的呻吟，把他的腳掌幾次往前扳，靠在自己的大腿上。「感謝艾佛斯，我們摔爛店裡不少酒杯。」

「而他得到十幾箱的香檳和威士忌。」尼爾說，在他的手指撫上小腿肚時輕嘆一聲，用手肘撐起上半身。「我覺得挺划算的。」他湊過來吻他，嚐起來是酒和梔子花和汗水交織而成的味道，笑出眼角密集的尾紋。「而且我能在別人面前吻你。」

他戴著婚戒的那隻手握上尼爾的後頸，指尖掃過他的耳垂，尼爾把臉頰靠了過去，咬緊下嘴唇，再次睜開眼睛時帶著朦朧的情慾，伸手想去勾住他的皮帶。「不，尼爾。」他握著尼爾的手腕。「讓我先把你清理乾淨。」

尼爾誇張地嘟起嘴。「你在廁所幫我口交時可沒嫌過髒。」

「尼爾。」他無奈地笑道，朝他伸出手。「過來。」

但他仍在尼爾央求下在浴室給了他一次口交，在淋浴間裡，頭頂的溫水緩緩撒下，在他們兩人腳邊積著淺淺的水攤，他跪在地上，雙手握在尼爾的膝蓋上，任由尼爾的陰莖在他嘴裡恣意進出，嚐到沐浴的香氣，吞進溫熱的水和陰莖滲出的前液。花灑的水落在他的臉上，他看不清尼爾背光的臉，但當他淺淺吸吮洞口，張嘴含入濕潤的雙球時，他還是聽見尼爾喉底發出的崩潰嗚咽，雙腿顫抖，腰止不住地往前挺進。尼爾被他的嘴操射時十指掐進他的肩胛， _上帝_ ，尼爾微弱地呼喊，他站起身來摟住他的丈夫親吻，被他舔去嘴角一點他自己的精液。 _我其實下午準備過了，_ 尼爾貼著他說， _浣腸劑和潤滑液，你沒發現我在酒吧沒吃什麼東西嗎？_

他沒發現，但他現在知道了，他的回答是把尼爾帶出浴室，抱起他丟到床上去，在尼爾的驚叫聲中欺下身去，給他一個熱情而瘋狂的深吻。尼爾總是在笑，現在也是，就好像今晚視線能及的任何事物都能讓他快樂起來；他爬起來去親吻那張笑臉，舌尖在他下巴的鬍渣打轉，他一隻手握住尼爾的陰莖，溫暖的，剛在自己嘴裡高潮，已經重新甦醒的陰莖，指尖搔刮著柱身，一手牢牢扣著他的下巴；尼爾的笑容收斂了，猛然深吸一口氣，雙腳打得更開，嘴唇追隨他的嘴唇討好似的舔舐，熱氣和性慾使他滿臉通紅。

尼爾就如同他所稱的那樣，濕潤，做好擴張，毫無阻礙的讓他一次插入三根併攏的手指，尼爾倒抽一口氣，雙腿順從地張開，扶住他的肩膀加深親吻。他很快的就被他用手指操開了，彎曲的指節抵著內壁磨蹭，使勁戳刺那個會讓他脹滿快感的一點，他的小腹緊縮，眼神開始渙散，他看著尼爾便懂了，手指從他體內抽出來，他將尼爾的雙腿抬到肩上，扶著自己的勃起緩緩進到他的體內，直到整根沒入，直到尼爾放開手下的床單，重新露出滿足的微笑。

尼爾朝他伸出手，戴著戒指的那隻手掌撫上他的臉頰，他側頭舔過他手心的線條，抓著尼爾的腰往裡面更快地挺進。「天啊，尼爾。」尼爾又硬了，陰莖打在他們腹部間，從尼爾嘴裡溢出的聲音總是能讓他的理智化作一團雨後河岸的爛泥。他抬高他的臀部，掌心在臀瓣一次次拍擊，盯著那被他的陰莖撐滿的洞口。「你好緊。」他悶哼一聲，再次重重頂進去，尼爾被他操出哭腔，頭重重地往枕頭摔去，呻吟聲讓他埋在體內的陰莖變得更硬。

「沒錯。」尼爾說著，帶著虛弱的笑意。「就是這樣。」他說著為他將臀瓣扳得更開，姿態看起來更淫蕩了，他低吼一聲抽出來，無情地一次完全插到最底，囊球抵著尼爾的屁股磨蹭，低頭咬住尼爾的耳垂。「操，就像這樣。」尼爾仰著頭，聲音沙啞得像剛被一根老二填滿了嘴， _他今晚會有機會的_ ，他在操這副溫熱的軀體時想，將臉埋進尼爾的髮間，吸取那裡好聞的氣味；尼爾的後穴把他絞得更緊，雙手攀上他的後背緊緊摟著，接受他一切的觸碰與愛撫，喘息聲被撞碎在他的耳際。

他沒花多少時間就達到高潮，快感像風暴一般席捲他的下腹，他嘶吼著尼爾的名字，將精液全部灌進他的體內；尼爾的雙腳交叉在他腰後，捧起他的臉頰要更多的吻，額頭冒汗，眼角濕潤，下身使勁磨蹭他的大腿；他退出尼爾的身體，手往下探去，開始用拳頭操著尼爾硬的紅通通的陰莖，含住他仍斷續溢出呻吟的嘴，他輕輕撸動幾次，搓揉雙球，半軟的陰莖在尼爾體內混著精液淺淺抽插。他最後一次撫弄，吸吮他右頸後側的敏感地帶，尼爾便哽咽著射出來了，稀疏的精液沾滿他的掌心，他幾乎是盯著尼爾的眼睛一滴滴把它們全都舔進嘴裡，舔過手指的濕潤聲讓尼爾紅透臉頰，茫然地撫上他的胸口，在他身下任他磨蹭，愛撫，舔過裸露的每一處肌膚，他發出一聲舒服的嘆息。腳趾在床單上蜷縮又放開，鼻翼蹭過他下巴的蓄鬍，落下一點點輕柔的吻。

「你知道，這是第一次。」尼爾突然開口，手掌貼上他的腹部。他其實沒聽清楚，他的手忙著在尼爾腰間磨蹭，中指探入股縫，感受剛才被他操出的濕熱。

「什麼？」他漫不經心地問。

「第一次，」尼爾翻過身來，手肘撐在他胸膛上，好笑地看著他。「你沒要求先擦乾我的頭髮，在我們洗完澡之後。」

「因為你做愛時總是流很多汗。」他挑眉說，撥過他額前濕漉漉的瀏海。尼爾舒服地閉上眼睛。「我發現那結果都是一樣的。」

尼爾愉快地輕笑出來，手指在他乳尖畫著圈。「好爛的藉口。」他開心地宣布道。「去幫我拿浴巾過來，我要打噴嚏了。」

如果他不是在床上從沒抱有千分之一的警覺性，他會看見尼爾眼裡狡猾的光芒，密謀著什麼的笑容，但他只是在他額頭落下一吻，便離開床鋪走到矮櫃前面，在心裡猜測這格放的會是浴巾、拖鞋還是他從未在乎過的聖經。等到注意到不對勁時，尼爾已經來到他身後，一隻腳卡進他的腿間，將他困在矮櫃和雙臂之間，他的雙手被緊緊按在檯面上，尼爾咬住他的脖子，像一隻幼貓咬住飼主手指那樣輕柔，膝蓋磨蹭他的雙腿內側，半勃的陰莖在他的下身模仿抽插的動作。他艱難地吞了口口水，頭往後靠向尼爾的鎖骨，在他懷裡接受所有落下的愛撫和親吻，陰莖被重新被握進手心，他側過頭去尋找尼爾的嘴唇，尼爾漾著微笑吻回去，兩根手指沿著皺摺探進他的後穴，他緊繃了幾秒，又在尼爾為他手淫的快感裡放鬆下來，他聽見自己在操尼爾的手時發出的聲音，低沈，陰暗而佈滿情慾，尼爾像被電擊般痛苦地嘶了一聲，更用力的吻住他的雙唇，按著他的背部往前推，分開他的雙腿，開始把吻一點點落在他背部，突起的脊椎骨，老舊的傷，匯積在腰窩的汗水。

他感覺到冰涼的潤滑液滴上他的股間，尼爾的手指探了進來，力道輕柔，緩慢地在他體內撐開，轉變角度，指腹往上方內壁重重按下去，精確地刺激到前列腺，一如他了解尼爾身體的敏感帶那樣殘酷地操他。他無法抗拒這個，手指緊扣在檯面上，屁股翹得更高，往後看去時對上尼爾的眼睛，尼爾便傾身來吻他，陰莖抵著穴口緩緩擠進來，他放開尼爾的嘴唇，仰起頸子呻吟，尼爾發出窒息般的聲音，在兩人凌亂的喘氣聲裡繼續挺進，他抓起他的兩隻手臂，帶到他的身後，就著這樣的姿勢開始規律抽插起來。他被填滿到難以招架，睜開眼睛時才意識到在窗前這一頓性愛的意義，他能看見尼爾炙熱盯著自己的眼神，從黑夜的倒影裡，和自己失焦的眼神和微張的嘴唇，兩人搖擺著操幹彼此的姿態。他罵出一聲髒話，額頭抵到檯面上，雙手在此刻獲得自由，讓他能在被撞擊得更深入時握緊拳頭；但尼爾的身體籠罩下來，將他壓在櫃面上持續挺進，掌心包覆他緊繃的手背，他再次感到放鬆，感受尼爾的嘴唇吸吮過肩膀，熱氣吐在耳邊帶來的快感，他的勃起疼痛地渴望解放，便再一次被握進尼爾手裡，他幾乎是在酥麻感竄上下腹那瞬間便高潮了，精液灑在矮櫃和自己的大腿間，尼爾咬了他的耳垂，朝他身體裡重重頂弄，在最後一刻拔了出來，套弄幾次後全射在自己的臀縫裡。

尼爾抱著他倒在矮櫃上喘氣，試圖平復密集的高潮帶來的凌亂呼吸，最後是他先撐起身體，雙手環住尼爾的腰，將他帶到沙發一起躺下來，椅墊上還有派對帶來的花瓣和碎紙片，但他毫不在乎，並且這次真的拿來了浴巾，摟著尼爾的背開始為他擦乾頭髮，汗濕發亮的胸膛，兩人腿間混著的粘膩汗水，潤滑和精液。尼爾的臉湊過來，他就低下頭去吻他，他覺得自己的嘴唇就是該屬於在尼爾身上的，尼爾的嘴唇，他後頸的痣，他凌亂而富有活力的頭髮，他寫著兩人歷史的傷痕，他覺得他能夠毫不厭倦地一整晚吻他，如果那也是尼爾想要的話，他一邊想著這些，也一邊清理自己的身後，布料擦過尼爾紅腫的後穴時他輕顫了一秒鐘，隨即倒回他的擁抱裡，兩人在沙發上伸長雙腳，全身赤裸，尼爾的身上有許多自己留下的指印和吻痕，他猜他自己身體也有不少痕跡。

「我得休息一下。」尼爾又咯咯笑了起來，他在他臉頰落下一吻，手試探的伸去觸摸尼爾疲軟的陰莖，被他一下子拍開了。「我是認真的。」尼爾笑到全身都在抖動，而他則故作無辜地持續進攻著。「嘿，你這個貪得無厭的——」

「丈夫。」他好心地為他接完話，停下手邊惡魔般的動作。「你的。」尼爾側過頭看他，眼裡閃閃亮著光，像看見一場一生難得的美景，喜悅地咬著下唇，回過頭把玩他的戒指。

「我喜歡這個稱呼。」他說。「如果五年前有人跟我說，我會接受一個拿牛奶拉環當戒指的求婚，我會把一把貝瑞塔塞進他的嘴裡。」

「那是早上突然閃過的靈感。」他誠實地解釋。尼爾悶笑一聲，用力擰了他環在他胸前的手臂。

「那很爛，我姪女的求婚都比那浪漫。」尼爾說。「她還給我一張同意書要我打勾。」

_那你是勾了哪個答案？_ 他打算問，但尼爾轉過身來摟著他，跨坐在他腿上，笑著貼上他的嘴唇；他將尼爾緊擁入懷，張開嘴讓他探得更深，手指在耳後輕輕磨蹭，尼爾閉著眼睛，腦袋枕到他的肩膀上，他們摟著彼此的身體，懶洋洋地相貼廝磨，尼爾握著沙發扶手，雙腳環上他的腰，拱起後背，朝他的下身試探性推擠；他扣住尼爾的臀部，挑逗似地頂弄著回應，尼爾輕喘出聲來，抓住他的下巴重新吻他，他的下腹就有了火焰被重新點燃的熱度，他猜尼爾也是一樣的感覺。

「誰剛剛說休息一下？」他笑著問出口。

尼爾發出懊惱的聲音，手卻來到他的胸前，輕捏他的乳頭。「別太快就是了。」他說，掃過他胸前的毛髮，用雙手圈住他還有些粘膩的陰莖，上下滑動，揉捏柱身突起的筋絡。他花了一點時間便重新再硬起來，洞口濕潤，而尼爾整個為他手淫的過程都直直看著他的眼睛，騎著他的大腿，嘴裡溢出渴望的喉音，而他撫弄著尼爾的腰作為回應，輕咬他的下巴，看著尼爾抬高臀部，扶著他挺立的陰莖緩緩坐下去，直到後穴緊緊包覆他的全部，他露出滿足的微笑表情。

尼爾開始緩慢地騎他，就算他自己的陰莖還尚未完全抬頭，嘴唇貼上他的肩膀，張嘴含住他上下移動的喉結。嘴唇的熱度和被包覆的緊緻逼出他的呻吟，他扶著尼爾的腰，彎起膝蓋，加快插進尼爾身體裡的速度，一次次頂弄他熟悉的角度；尼爾癱軟著倒進他懷裡，不停止地喊叫，用力掐進自己的上臂，呻吟聲被一次次動作撞成碎片。這一頓操變得過於急躁，他的陰莖有幾次滑了出來，再被他握著重新撐開尼爾的後穴，填滿他的甬道，尼爾拉高叫出的聲音，將他的脖子摟得更緊，全身是汗，鼻頭蹭著他耳朵後方的肌膚，像在撒嬌，或求饒，為了逐漸逼近而來的快感。尼爾重新硬了，他注意到，握住他勃起的底段開始套弄，尼爾按住他的手腕，看似想讓他停下，但他又重重地往上頂了幾次進去，尼爾被他撞到鬆開了手，像從酒吧進到酒店一路的狀態，倒在他的身上，滿臉通紅，任由他牽著自己朝任何地方走去。

「別再弄那裡——」尼爾虛弱地開口，汗水從他的睫毛滴下，臉頰呈現燥熱的紅暈。「別——老天，不——」

「別弄哪裡？」他在他耳邊低聲問，感覺到尼爾的陰莖彈動了幾次。

「別再頂——」尼爾發出崩潰般的聲音，幾乎要向後倒去，他即時摟著他，舔過他曝露出來的迷人喉間，途中沒停過身下的動作。尼爾眼神開始失焦了。他艱難地吐出幾個字。「我會——」

「你會被我操到射出來。」他抓著他的頭髮，逼他直視自己的眼睛。尼爾全身都在顫抖，陰莖跳動著滲出液體，穴口在被吻的那一刻又縮得更緊了。「我會抓住你的。」他放開尼爾的嘴唇，捧起他發燙的臉頰，動作趨緩，但仍然插得很深。「尼爾，」他沙啞著聲音說。「把手給我。」

尼爾像是花了點時間才明白他說的話，手滑到他們的胸前，他將尼爾放倒躺進沙發，膝蓋頂開他的腿，十指與他交扣著重新開始抽插，臀部撞擊出響亮的聲音。尼爾把他抓得很緊，雙腿下意識地想往內縮，他沒給他機會，一遍遍將自己送進他溫暖的身體裡，無情地輾過他的前列腺。尼爾的腹部縮緊了，他起身想往結合的部位看，卻又無力地倒回去，汗水在他全身上下閃著亮光，佈滿淺紅色的指印和吻痕，這景象讓他看到入迷，讓他俯身下去擁緊他，猛烈地往他身體裡操進去，他感覺到尼爾的疲憊，被逼至極限，但仍將手掌牢牢貼在自己背後，使勁地回吻，等待高潮擊中他們後帶走所有的一切。他低吼著最後一次插進去，在尼爾體內劇烈的高潮，尼爾猛然仰起頭，張嘴卻叫不出聲音，一道淺淺的精液射在他的肚子上，他握住他的陰莖做最輕程度的撫弄，尼爾又射了幾次，精液稀疏，沿著肚臍流到椅墊上去，他彎下身將它們全舔乾淨，含住尼爾垂軟的陰莖，舌頭探進剛才被自己灌滿的穴口，沿著紅腫的環狀外圍落下親吻，尼爾嗚咽一聲，伸手下去撫摸他的臉頰，雙腿無力地任由他彎折，扳開，用舌頭和嘴唇描繪他身體的痕跡。

他起身去拿另一條浴巾，進浴室沾點熱水，坐到尼爾身邊開始擦起他的身體。他仍在喘著氣，盯著天花板的燈發愣，在溫毛巾撫上臉頰時側過頭來看他。

「你還好嗎？」他問。尼爾盯著他思索著，伸手貼上他的臉頰，在那裡細細磨蹭。

「除了快要暈過去以外，還行。」尼爾眨眨眼。「你真的是個瘋子，還有，」尼爾下巴示意著他的後面。「你摔碎了一個花瓶。」

他轉過頭去，看見陶瓷碎片和玫瑰花可憐地倒在一灘水裡，浸濕茶几底下的地毯，地板可能還有割傷的痕跡。「該死。」他搖搖頭轉回來，看見尼爾正一臉有趣地觀察他。「好吧，我是太急躁了。」他誠實地說，像是要對躺在那裡憋笑的男人告解。「但這可是婚禮結束的 **那種** 夜晚，不然大家結完婚都在幹嘛？在房間裡彈吉他？」

尼爾又笑了，看起來似乎真的很開心，手指撫摸著他下巴的蓄鬍。「幸好這裡沒有吉他。」他說著撐起上半身，坐起來時臉痛苦地皺了一秒鐘。他擔憂地想去扶他，但被尼爾好笑地揮開了。「別誇張了。」他說，在他臉上偷了一個吻，說話的聲音很輕。「我們可能有比花瓶更值得擔心的事情。」

「像是什麼？」

「我好像聽見了敲門聲，就在剛剛。」尼爾說。「但也不是很確定，我的注意力被屁股裡一根四處亂捅的老二給分散了。」

「剛才也有人的老二在我的屁股裡亂捅，如果你還記得的話。」他瞇起眼睛。「況且誰會來敲我們的門？不可能是——」

房間裡的電話聲在這個時候響起了。他們的動作都暫停下來，可笑地轉過身去，盯著那台持續響不停的桌機發愣。他們對看一眼，他皺起眉，尼爾看著他搖頭，最後是尼爾走下沙發去接起那通富有耐心的電話，響了將近二十聲，他站在尼爾身後，好奇地盯著話機的按鈕看，再看著尼爾擺出在眾人面前禮貌的笑容，和嗓音，說著一連串客氣的問候語，提了花瓶的事情。 _關於那個_ ，尼爾放慢語速，猶豫地開口， _我跟我丈夫今天結婚的，他是個比較熱情的人_ 。他得捂著嘴巴忍笑，尼爾則嘗試用眼神和手肘謀殺他，嘴角掛著快僵硬的微笑，他擋下那些攻擊，從他背後環住他的腰，下巴安放在他溫暖的肩膀上。尼爾的臉頰貼上他的，最後丟出幾句敷衍的致謝，掛下電話時明顯地鬆了口氣，往後倒進他的懷裡。

「夜班經理，巡視樓層時經過這裡。」尼爾翻了個白眼說。「以為發生了命案。」

「然後你告訴他我們結婚了。」他點點頭。「他是高級酒店的夜班經理，他一下就懂了。」

尼爾側過頭看他。「你知道這代表什麼嗎？」他看著自己疑惑的表情，愉快地勾起嘴角。「代表天亮以前，都不會再有人打擾我們。」

他挑起眉，雙手在他腰後交握著。「我以為你累了。」

「我們可以把地板收拾乾淨，沖個澡，睡一會兒醒來，在這房間裡的每一個角落做愛。」尼爾笑著貼上他的嘴唇。「不然大家結完婚都在幹嘛？」

他聽了大笑起來，帶著無比深沈的愛意去吻他，對於 _婚禮結束後的_ ** _那種_** _夜晚_ ，他還有很多很好的主意等待去執行。

FIN


End file.
